Search and find
by Smutzilla
Summary: Simple task of finding car keys can turn out to be something else. Rated M for slash Esposito/Ryan, strong language, PWP(ish) and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my third fanfic about Esposito and Ryan. It is an independent story and has nothing to do with the other ones. As mentioned before, english isn't my first language so I'm sorry about the possible grammar errors etc.  
>Comments are very welcome!<br>Story is M-rated and contains slash Esposito/Ryan, PWP(ish), smut and strong language.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I just like them and let them run wild in my imagination and now on my computer screen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Esposito stared at his empty glass like he was hoping to find some answers there. But like always, the glass was just a glass and there were nothing meaninful to be found. But maybe on the next one..<br>"Bartender, one more please" Esposito raised his finger.  
>"It seems that you have had enough for tonight, buddy" bartender said and then ignored Esposito. It almost made Esposito mad but he still had some common sense left in his drunken state to know that maybe the bartender was right. Esposito glanced at his phone but there were no new messages or missed calls. He sighed.<p>

"Hi there handsome, do you come here often?" he then heard a voice saying on his right side and felt someone touching his shoulder gently. Esposito turned to his right and saw his partner Ryan who was flashing his boyishly cute smile at him. It was quite charming smile if you liked that kinda thing. At this state Esposito noticed that he really liked it.  
>"Hey baby, you must be a light switch, cuz every time I see you, you turn me on." Esposito said his cheesy line in low sexy voice, the voice that had sealed quite many deals with the ladies. At the same time he put his hand on Ryan's knee. Esposito could see that his partner blushed and glanced around if anyone was seeing them. But there were very few people in the bar and the bartender was at the other end of the bar so nobody was paying attention to them.<p>

"What brings you here, hot stuff?" Esposito asked and leaned towards Ryan still keeping his hand on his partners knee. There had always been some unexplained electricity between the two of them and tonight Esposito was feeling brave. To his surprise Ryan put his hand over Esposito's hand but not to move it, he just left it there. Ryan's hand felt nice and warm over Esposito's hand.  
>"Well, you have been drunk-texting to me and some of it was... eerr, really graphic." Ryan replied. "I figured you had to be here and I think I should drive your ass home".<br>"I don't need patronising" Esposito argued. "I need something else.." Esposito lifted his eyebrow and looked at his partner.  
>"Yeah, I got the idea from the texts" Ryan said and grinned at Esposito. " Just thought I rescue you before you get too wasted and do something really stupid."<br>"Well aren't you my knight in shining armor then" Esposito flashed his sexy smile making Ryan blush once again.

"Okay, let's go home, my car is around the back" Esposito finally agreed and stood up. Esposito felt suprisingly steady but he pretended to stumble a bit so Ryan offered a helping hand. Esposito grabbed it and lean on his partner as they walked trough the back door that led them to an alley behind the bar where Esposito's car was parked. It was late so the alley was dark and empty.

"Where are your car keys?" Ryan asked as they were standing next to Esposito's car.  
>"I dunno" Esposito shrugged. "Somewhere on me".<br>"Okay then" Ryan said and had an impish look in his eyes. "Turn around."  
>"What?"<br>"You heard me" Ryan said "turn around and put your hands on the car".

Esposito blinked and then he slowly turned around and put his hands on the ceiling of his car. He felt Ryan moving closer and coming up near his ear.  
>"Spread your legs" Ryan ordered. Esposito could feel Ryan's breath on his ear and cheek and it made him shiver. Esposito obeyd Ryan and spread his legs. This was just the same as they ordered criminals and suspects to do before doing full body search.<p>

Esposito felt Ryan moving behind him and he started to feel around Esposito's jacket pockets. Ryan was standing really close to Esposito. Ryan found no keys in the front pockets or inside breast pocket. Then Ryan patted around Esposito's jeans pockets on the back. Of course Ryan could see that the keys weren't there but he still felt thoroughly around his partners tight ass through jeans.

Esposito had been standing quite still before that but now he started shiver and getting restless. Then Esposito felt a sudden smack to his ass.  
>"Stay still or I have to spank you again" Ryan ordered. It sure was tempting to disobey and get spanked again but Esposito stood still cause he was afraid Ryan might stop what he was doing. His partners hands felt too good on his ass that Esposito didn't wanted him to stop. Ryan continued to feel around Esposito's ass for a moment and then he slid his hands to the front right to the good part. Ryan rubbed lightly on Esposito's crotch and it made Esposito inhale sharply. Ryan really liked the sound of that and kept rubbing and felt how Esposito's jeans really started to bulge out.<p>

"I'm afraid that you might be hiding concealed weapons because I feel something very suspicious here" Ryan leaned on Esposito's ear and nibbled Esposito's earlobe gently making Esposito moan little. "I have to check it out just to be sure". Then Ryan started to unbutton Esposito's jeans slowly. Esposito glanced around nervously but the alley was still empty and darkness covered them. He started to doubt that this all wasn't too good idea cause someone might come and see them. But then Ryan slided his hand down to Esposito's boxers and wrapped his fingers around Esposito's cock. Right that moment everything else vanished from Esposito's mind and he just cared about what Ryan was doing to him. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

"Ohhhh" was all that Esposito could get out of his mouth as Ryan started stroking his cock.  
>"Now there is just one thing left to do to complete this search" Ryan whispered after a while to Esposito's ear. That made Esposito tremble and his stomach felt like it was turning upside down. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. Ryan moved his free hand to stroke Esposito's hair and cheek. Then Ryan slowly felt around Esposito's lips. He wasn't hurrying and it felt like Ryan was waiting for Esposito's permission to move forward. Ryan tightened his grip on Esposito's cock and kept stroking bit faster.<p>

It felt insanely good and Esposito totally trusted his partner. So he parted his lips and let Ryan's index and middle finger into his mouth. Esposito sucked and licked them good to get the fingers all wet. Ryan seemed to like the sucking feeling cause he was panting. Then Ryan took his fingers out of Esposito's mouth and moved his hand away. Then Esposito felt how Ryan slided his hand down into Esposito's boxers from behind.  
>Esposito moved his legs a bit to get better position and he braced himself. But there were no need to worry, Ryan was really gentle when he slowly inserted his index finger into Esposito's ass.<p>

"Ahhhhh" Esposito grunted. It felt oddly good especially when Ryan kept stroking his cock hard at the same time. Just when Esposito got used to Ryan's index finger inside him, Ryan added his middle finger also in the game. Ryan's fingers found the good spot and Esposito had never felt anything like it before. Ryan kept stroking him and working his ass so good that Esposito couldn't hold on much longer. He was trembling and breathing heavily.

Then Ryan pressed the sweet spot and made some maneuver on his cock that drove Esposito over the edge and he orgasmed harder than ever before. It felt so mindblowingly good that he didn't even care that he now had made a mess in his boxers. Well, actually Ryan was to blame for that. Esposito was catching his breath for a while.

"Well I didn't found the car keys yet" Ryan finally broked the silence, Esposito could hear the smile in his irish partrners voice. "Should I try to search again?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I surrender" Esposito raised his hands. He adjusted his pants and felt the stickyness in his boxers. He turned around and noticed that Ryan had also got his fair share of stickyness in his hands. They looked at each other and they both felt shy. They hadn't looked at each other during the.. search and now they were standing face to face. Esposito felt sobered up. And also totally satisfied.

"Umm, I think I have some tissues in my car" Esposito said and took out his car keys from his front pocket. Of course he had known all the time were his keys were. Esposito pressed a button to open the cars central locking. Then he climbed to the passengers seat. Tho he was feeling sober he knew that he was in no shape to drive. Ryan sat down in the driver seat as Esposito searched the glove compartment for tissues. He finally found them under all of the junk he kept there and handed tissues to Ryan.

They were both quiet as Ryan cleaned his hands. After Ryan was finished he started the car and started driving. They drove in silence and neither of one knew what to say. Esposito had gotten exactly what he had needed and texted about to Ryan earlier in the evening. Esposito just hadn't guessed that the satisfaction would come from Ryan.

They were passing through the woods when Esposito felt a nasty feeling in his stomach.

"Hey bro, you gotta stop the car NOW" Esposito groaned.

"Okay, okay" Ryan replied and then spotted small backroad where to drive the car. Esposito hurried out of the car as soon as it stopped. It was almost pitch black especially when Ryan had turned off the car lights. Esposito almost fell down to a ditch (he really hoped that Ryan didn't saw that!). He decided it was safest to move in front of the car. Esposito leaned forward and supported his hands on his thighs. Esposito was sure he was gonna vomit but nothing happened. He breathed steadily in and out. He heard that Ryan stepped out of the car and came next to him.

"Are you allright, Javi?" Ryan asked sounding worried.

Well Esposito's boxers were sticky, his ass kinda hurted and he had all kinds of thoughts running through his head but Ryan didn't needed to know any of that. Esposito turned towards Ryan and moved right in front of him. Esposito grabbed Ryan's hips and pulled his partner onto himself. Ryan didn't said anything, he just waited. Esposito moved his hand to Ryan's crotch and gently started feeling around.

"You don't have to" Ryan whispered.

"I know, but I _want_ to" Esposito said and kept rubbing. He wanted to return the favor.

Ryan moaned and tilted his head back as a sign of pleasure. Esposito opened Ryan's pants and slided his hand into Ryan's boxers and grabbed his partners cock. With his free hand Esposito gently grabbed Ryan's hair on the back of his head and tugged it little. Esposito kept stroking Ryan's cock. Ryan was breathing heavily and making moaning sounds. Esposito was still holding his other hand back of Ryan's head and now he slowly started to guide Ryan's head towards his own. Esposito heard Ryan's breath get more rapid.

Even tho Ryan had earlier his fingers inside Esposito and Esposito was now holding Ryan's cock, the thought of kissing felt intimate to both of them. They both hesitated little when their lips were almost touching but then Esposito pulled Ryan against his lips. Ryan's lips felt so soft and warm against Esposito's lips. They kissed passionately and Esposito kept working on Ryan.

Esposito gently sucked on Ryan's tongue and to his surprise that did the trick to Ryan who moaned and orgasmed. They were both catching their breath.

"Wow, who would guess that being outdoors would be this enjoyable" Esposito broke the silence.

"Yeah, who would.." Ryan said and they both laughed.


End file.
